My Witch Academia!
by Kapuloo
Summary: Atsuko Kagari, a Magical-less Girl in a world with people with "Sorcery". With 81% with this gift, 19% are left out. Akko, for obvious reasons, are part of the 19%. She works hard day to day, finding a way to become a great witch. After an incident, She met her idol, Shiny Chariot, who now wants Akko to be her successor. "Doki doki no waku waku"
1. My Very Own Story

HELLO, VicktoriousWriter here with my first fanfiction. Being my first time, it may be a bit rough. I'll try to keep this up while managing my life. Thank you and please enjoy this first chapter.

My Witch Academia Chap.1  
My Very Own Story.

Witches, People with magical abilities, which we call "Sorcery", that were thought to be imaginary was proven false. When suddenly, a Girl who can cast lightning popped up, soon after, more and more witches started popping up everywhere.

The role of the imaginary was real and 81% of Earth's population received this wonderful gift. I was one of the few 19% who wasn't gifted with this trait, but I never thought I would be gifted one from my Idol.

The streets of Tokyo was quite peaceful, people walking along the roads, kids hanging out with each other.

In a house, Young Atsuko Kagari was sitting in her room, waiting for her mom to set up her video on her crystal ball.

"Quick, Mom, Quick" Young Akko's cup of tea certainly wasn't patience.

"Here we.. Go" Her mom set up her video and went to the room's door. Akko probably watched the video a million times, but is still amazed every time she watches it.

"I hope she grew up to be a great witch like her idol" her mother left the room.

The video was in the setting of a forest, with burning trees, smoke and other kinds of fires. The pyromaniac who caused this mess is a Giant Dragon the size of a Zeppelin.

"There's still people in the forest!" A woman shouted

Sparks of green light were suddenly sparked in the video, after a couple light shows, a Leyline portal opened up. The portal then poured a bunch of people who were recently trapped in the Forest of Fire.

"Don't be afraid everyone! Why? Because I have arrived!" A witch clad in a white clothing, with a red cape appeared from behind the people, her hat was a white one with a yellow star that was in front of a red circle.

"The witch... is Shiny Chariot, World's greatest witch, The Symbol of Peace and My Idol." Shiny Chariot then held up a staff. The color was white with a tint of grey, seven green marbles were in the rod, shiny bright, of course, It's the Shiny rod, which held the Seven Stars of Solaris.

"Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor!" Shiny chariot chanted

Her rod become a bow, It's coloring was the same. She pulled the string back, an arrow made from magic appeared on her hand, she pulled the string with all her might, And then Shouted...

"Shiny... Arc!" She let go of the string, launching the arrow straight into the dragon's mouth. The dragon started bloating up, becoming more larger in size, until in exploded into a glory of sparkles and fireworks.  
"Remember, a believing heart is your magic."

The video ended

"Awesome!" Akko said putting her hands straight into the air, jumping up and down, holding her Shiny chariot action figure.

I was so hyperactive, I didn't where did all the energy come from, but it started to fade a bit, on That Day.

"She's not gonna be a witch." Those were the words from the Doctor. I was four then, the time most people got their "Sorcery".

The Doctor then explained that All other kids who have their "Sorcery" doesn't have one specific joint in their pinkies like I do. Her explaination was that Witches doesn't need that part, as it was unnecessary.

I was struck down, I thought it was the end. Then I remembered Chariot's word "A believing heart is your magic" So, as long as I believe I will get one. Right?

I kept going on and on, the Fire may have been blew by wind a bit, but it's still not extinguished.

Ten years later,  
Atsuko Kagari ran through the streets, making sure all of her stuff is in her bag and ate her bread while on the run.

"I'm gonna be late" Akko looked left and right for the traffic lights. She then ran through a street, she then saw smoke coming from a place nearby. At her natural instincts, she ran to the scene and stand there to spectate the event.

The incident is at the Town garden, there were a Minotaur in the gardens, it's horns longs and pointy. It changed towards the crowds, but then it stopped in its track, closing its ears and screaming. Looking up, Akko saw the Deci-Bell, The Witch od Sound.(Miss Holbrooke The headmistress).

"Woohoo, Deci-Bell is here!" A guy cheered.

"This sound barrier should keep you safe" Deci-Bell spun her "Wand" around creating an invisible wall between the Minotaur and the people.

"Hey, Ugly!" The Minotaur turned to see the origin of the voice. A Fist of wind then punched it's face, causing it to the sway back a bit.

"Hey, It's Gyro(Teacher Nelson The flight instructor)" A Woman shouted and pointed.

"Bubble Bub Bubble (Let's get this over with already!)" A flying Fish Bowl?! was hovering in the air with a fish with a little witch hat in it.

"O-M-G! It Pisces!" A teenage girl shouted and took a picture.

Pisces controlled the water from a fire hydrant to stop the minotaur's movement. The Minotaur hurls its arms around aimlessly to try and break free from the ball of water, but to no avail.

"I'm gonna put him to sleep" Deci-bell spun her "Wand" again. Making a lullaby from the horned beast, making it fall asleep.

"Well, why didn't you do that in the first place?" A guy shouted

"Reasons"

About 6 hours later, in A school.

"Ok, we are reaching our end of the term. I hope you already know where you want to go next. Obviously, you all are going to be witches, so there's no need for "Choosing your careers wisely" speeches, Am I right?" The teacher sit in her chair and sipped her coffee.

"Yeah!" All the students cheered.

"Oh yeah right, Akko. You, Hannah and Babbera are going to attend Luna Nova right?"

All the other students laughed.

"What's this? The Sorce-less' gonna try and attend a school that's the best school in the West! Are you challenging us?!" Hannah Shouted and poked Akko's head.

"What?! No, I'm not" Akko responded

"You can't just learn and get into the school, you need "Sorcery" and from my experiences, you got none." Babbera Laughed

The class then follows after.

"Oh, You'll see! I just have to believe and I'm gonna get into Luna Nova, no sweat!" Akko Shouted back

"Hahaha!, You're Pathetic, you are still believing in this "Believing is magic" nonsense." Hannah did air quotes and dropped on the floor, laughing.

"Wake up, you powerless dweeb! This is reality and you can't attend that school and you know it!" Babbera poked Akko's head.

Akko couldn't do anything, but put her head down in embarrassment.

After Class.  
Akko was packing her things into her bag and pulled out her lucky white witch hat with a yellow star and red circle behind it.

"Haha, why are you still wearing that stupid thing!" Hannah said as she blocked the path to the exit.

"Let me see that" Babbera grabbed Akko's hat "I could easily burn it with my quirk"

/BABBERA  
Sorcery: Burner  
Basically, anything that touches her hand can be burn to a crisp with fire that sprays out from her palms./

"Hey give that back" Akko demanded

"Or I could crush it with the school walls" Hannah suggested

/Hannah  
Sorcery: Terraform  
She can control any form of earth, but only if she is touching it. Any distractions will make the part she's touching go back to it's original position./

"Nah, Burning it would be fine" Babbera lit Akko's hat and threw it out the window.

"Ahh! My prized Hat" Akko's ran to the window. To her relief, the hat landed in water, extinguishing the flames, but it's started to move to the left. Akko realized "The hat is flowing down the stream!"

Akko ran past Hannah and out the building, following the hat in the stream.

"Get that Hat, Akko! Get that Hat!"


	2. The First Step

Hello, It's me again. I know that people may think that I just basically write the events of hero academia again, but with different characters. After, this chapter. I'll try my hardest to try and make this crossover different from Hero academia. It's just that the start of Hero academia, to me, is so cliché that I can't think of ways to make it different.

Also some, replies to reviews

Laulink: You amazing Eagle, you encourage me to do more and improve. I like people who writes good things and tells what problems can be fixed. Thanks for pointing out that it's Barbara and not Babbera.

Johnny: I'll defeinitely add Andrew into the mix, but he'll come at a later time. More male characters? Still in consideration.

My Witch Academia Chap.2  
My First Step.

"Hat, Please come back!" Akko pleaded as she chased her hat down the stream, sweat were dribbling down her forehead. She had been running for what she think is 3 hours, but in reality it was just 45 minutes.

Until, Her wish was finally granted when the hat got stuck on a branch sticking out from the river.

"Finally!" Akko said in relief as she walked slowly and carefully to grab her hat.

She heard a plop in the water, she looked around and saw no one around. She then saw a little sprout sprouting out from the location of the "plop".

Meanwhile,

"Oh man, what a tiring day. I can finally get these Mandrake seeds to safety." Said Shiny Chariot as she flew on her broom over a stream. Instead of her Shiny rod, she had a normal wand because she had lost it in an incident 3 years ago. She saw a little girl running after a white hat down the stream. "Ah, the wonders of youth, always an adventure everyday.

Unknown to Shiny Chariot, she had dropped a single Mandrake seed on top of the location of the little girl.

She flown a couple meters away from the girl then reached her hand into her bag.

"Okay.. 1 2 3 4. Only four?! Where's the fifth!?" Chariot checked her bag.

"What a cute little sprout." Akko said as she saw the sprout.

The sprout then started to grow bigger and bigger, 6 dark purple petals emerged with pink patterns which made the plant look like it has eyes. It was, of course, a Mandrake.

The Mandrake's vines then started to grab Akko, It grabbed all four of her limbs, leaving her unable to move.

"Help! Someone please Help!" Screaming for help was the only thing she could do, until the Mandrake covered her mouth as well.

Akko closed her eyes. She thought it was the end, her story was just 14 years old and it's ending so soon.

(FlashBack/  
Akko was crying on the floor, with her passion in the verge of being put out. Until, her Mom came in.

"Akko, I.. I am sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have made you had so much trust on one idol."

Akko looked up to her mom.

"But, You can't cry now! Your story is just starting and there's more for you to explore! Just because you don't have a "Sorcery" doesn't mean you aren't special, it means that you are even special than all of the "Sorcery" users. I know the real Akko, she wouldn't give up! She is the little four year old with the Passion of Fire! You can become a great witch!"

Akko wiped her tears. Pumping up a fist and said "Thank you, Mom"  
(Flashback ended/

"This is it. Sorry Mom. My story didn't go far."

Then suddenly.. She felt the vines started to loosen up and her mouth was loose from the plant's grip.

She opened her eyes to see Shiny Chariot, who had just sliced up the Mandrake with her Axe?! Akko had never known that Chariot can make an axe from an object before.

"Uh, sorry for being an inconvenience, I may have been a couple seconds to help you" Shiny Chariot said to Akko. The real Shiny Chariot was talking to her!

"No, No, not at all" Akko reached for her notepad and pencil

"Uh.. Can you please.." Akko opened her notepad, only to saw Shiny Chariot has already signed inside her notepad. "She already signed it!"

"Thank you very much!" Akko thanked her idol, then she thought of a question, but before she can ask.

"I guess I'll be going now. These Mandrake seeds aren't safe in the city." She readied her broom. Before taking off, Akko grabbed onto her broom and got sent into the air with the broom.

"Little girl, what are you doing? Let go! It's not safe up here" Shiny Chariot warned Akko

"It's not safer to drop from 20 meters to the ground!" Akko Responded

Unknown to Chariot, again, Akko had opened her bag, dropping yet another Mandrake seed.

Shiny Chariot then landed on top of a building, putting Akko down on it.

"I'm going now Ok" Shiny Chariot Readied her Broom

"If I really Believe, Can I be a great witch like you without having any sorcery?" Akko asked her idol.

Shiny Chariot gave the question some thought, a Magical-less Girl who's a great Witch. Seems like a really great paradox to her.

"No, without a "Sorcery" you would not be able to in this world" Shiny Chariot told Akko with a calm tone.

Akko almost felt Starstruck. Her idol telling her herself that a Sorce-less can't become a great witch.

Shiny chariot felt a bit light headed, she thought "Oh no!"

A cloud of smoke engulfed Chariot. Chariot wasn't a her normal self anymore, her dress became black with red flame design in the lower part and her hair became blue.

"Ehh!?" Akko shouted

Chariot held her hand on top of Akko's mouth "Don't shout so loud"

Akko gave her an ok sign, and Chariot put her hand off.

"I might as well tell you what happened" chariot opened her dress to reveal a big scar on her stomach. "This is a scar I got from a strong enemy a couple years ago, it had almost depleted my Mana, but with Surgery, I was able to survive, but for how long is the question.

"Kid... Please don't tell anyone this. It may be Scary, but I can't let the world know that their "Symbol of Peace" is dying a little bit everyday."

Akko nodded her head. She couldn't believed that her idol is losing her power. If the Symbol of peace is dying then who's going to save us? (wel

"Kid.. I have to go now" Ursula put on her glasses and flew away on her broom.

"Wait..." Akko spoken, but it was too quiet for Chariot to hear.

Meanwhile

Hannah And Barbara were strolling down the street, chatting and gossiping.

"Man, I can't believe that Akko's so childish."

"You said it, Hannah. What a dumb-dumb"

Then they came across a little sprout on the ground.

"Aw, what a cute little sprout you are"

Half an hour later.

"I guess I have to accept the truth. I can't be a great be a great Witch. What, No! You can't just accept that fact! You are Atsuko Kagari, the girl who fell from a tree trying to fly a broom, the girl with a passion of fire!" Akko thought to herself and she thought that her inner voice is right. "I CAN become a great witch! If I need A "Sorcery" to be one, then I'll have to find one! I'll move the earth if I have to!"

(Cliche Akko, never giving up!)

She then came across another incident on the Town Garden. She heard some people from the crowds. "The Thing got hostages!" "Will they even be able to wait out for that long?" "Why aren't the witches here doing anything?"

She tried to not look at the scene, as she think she had done enough for one day, but due to her instincts, she looked anyway. Then she saw... Them.

"Hannah?! Barbara!?" She saw the two in the middle of the scene, their limbs tangled by the vines of the fearsome Mandrake. Barbara's hands were tied together and forced to be pointed upward, rendering her "Burner" useless.

"We can't get close like this. We might hurt the little girls" Deci-Bell Said to the other witches.

"Bubble Bub?(Why don't you just put it to sleep?)" Pisces asked Deci-Bell

"I can't put plants to sleep. It may be a sleeping spell, but there are still some disadvantages"

Then, as the were discussing to make a plan, A certain Brown haired girl rushed past them.

"Eh? What was that?" Gyro looked to the little girl "Hey! What are you doing?! Come back here"

Akko rushed towards the Mandrake at full speed. Her eyes aimed at the Mandrake, eyeing its every movement. She of course remembered that cutting the plant in the stem will render it useless. She looked for anything sharp to cut, but found nothing.

"Why isn't anything anywhere when you need it?"

With another quick analyzation, she concocted an another plan, set Barbara's hands, so she can burn the thing. She threw her notepad, making the Mandrake closed its eye and opening an opportunity.

With no hesitation, she started to pull the vines tangling Barbara's hand.

"You Dunce! What are you doing!? We didn't called for your help" Hannah Shouted

"You looked like you needed help" Akko responded

Shiny a Chariot, still in "Ursula" from, walked into the crowd of spectators. She looked into the scene and saw the whole scene.

"Risking your life and still believing in her beliefs, that girl is extraordinary" Ursula pulled out her glasses. "You believed in me and even still do when I told you 'you can't be a great witch'. Pathetic! I can't even go in like you, without any hesitation, without any magic"

Back to the Mandrake.

The Mandrake recovered and put it's vines onto Akko's arms.

Then a fast figure dashed past the crowd. Everyone looked to the figure. Akko smiled and gasped. "Shiny chariot!"

Shiny chariot ran up to the Mandrake, her fists glowing with a Blue, Astral Glow.

"Vega... Varulus!" (I know it's a kick enhancing spell, but I got nothing else)

She Punched the Mandrake and grabbed Akko by the legs, which Akko then grabbed Hannah and Barbara by the hands. The Amount of Power from the punch blew the Mandrake away at high speed until it hit a wall. The punch left a bunch of green sparkles and glows around the area, creating a night-like environment.

The crowd stood there silent, then as they saw Shiny Chariot had saved the little girls they cheered.

"Wow... Wow!" "Amazing!" "Extraordinaire!"

After the scene, Akko was left, scolded by some of the witches present at the scene  
"You could have been killed, Little girl. What were you thinking?!"

Akko, could only just sit down on the floor and listen. While she is stuck with that, Hannah and Barbara were left praised by the witches, saying that it was amazing that they were able to withstand the Mandrake's grip.

Deci-Bell and many others then started to clean out the wreckage from the incident.

Deck-Bell, particularly, was focused on Akko. She walked to Akko and said "What a brave little girl you are, risking your life on the line like that"

And…. Done. 2nd chapter. Next step is chapter 3, Akko actually taking the test in Luna Nova. See ya next week.


	3. It'll Sure to Begin

Another of Waiting and An Another chapter. Vicktor here, with chapter 3.

Johhny: I like your idea of Chariot's "Endeavor". So, I would like to use the idea.

Laulink: Still thanking you for spotting mistakes.

My Witch Academia Chap.3

It'll Sure to begin.

"What a Brave little girl you are, risking your life on the line like that"

Akko looked up to see the Witch of Sound herself, Deci-Bell. "D-D-Deci-Bell! T-Thank you very much for the compliment" she said with surprise.

"Oh please, Just call me Miss Holbrooke."

"Uh... Yes Ma'm"

"Anyways, you did a decent job, actually being able to get close to the enemy. I look forward to you actually continuing your Shenanigans at Luna Nova"

"Uh, sorry excuse me?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm the headmistress at Luna Nova, but of course, everyone knows me as just "Deci-Bell"."

"Thank you Miss Holbrooke, I will try to not let you down." Akko saluted to her and ran.

Akko is on a street, walking toward her home. The sun was setting down. The scenery was calm and nice. There were a few trash cans nearby. Beside the road was a garden, but it isn't the same the Mandrake attacked or the Minotaur either. Then she heard a voice..

"Young Girl!" Said the one and only Shiny Chariot. She struck a heroic pose.. Until she reverts to her weakened state.

"Ahh! Shiny Chariot!"

"Young Brunette, I have underestimated you by a millennium. What you did, changed the outcome of the battle today."

"But I didn't do anything, I got in your way and you just push me out of the way"

"That is not true, My Lass. If you weren't there I wouldn't be able to help those young girls myself. Your Heart made me able to react. You believed."

"Huh?"

"You helped me see that you are more than just a fan-girl. You are A girl with a Passion of Fire"

"A Passion of Fire" that word echoed through Akko's mind. Her mom had said that and now, her idol, Her Idol! is saying it. Tears of joy started popping out of Akko's eyes.

"Little girl, You Can Become A Great Witch!."

Akko cried, tears of joys flowing down her face, remembering the day her Mom had said the same thing. Her life flashes before her very eyes.

"Mom..." Akko thought. She wiped her face of tears, her mind filled with Happiness. She looked up to see her idol. "I made it!"

"Young lass, I am going to give you want you seem to be deserving of the most, A "Sorcery". Mine is yours for the taking."

"Eh?" Akko said with confusion.

"My Sorcery, as all people think, is a matter manipulation sorcery, where I can make objects change into anything else at will, right?"

Akko nodded. "Well, there has been a question going on about what your Sorcery can be for quite a long time."

"No, not quite. My Sorcery is a energy surging within me. It has a unique trait, in which it needs a strong catalyst to be activated. For example, after years of using it, I can channel it to my fists and deal a massive blow. It also has another trait, It was given to me by the Shiny Rod itself and like that, I give it to someone else. I had a Star surge sorcery before this being given to me at the age of 10."

"It was Given to you.. by an object?!" Akko questioned

"Well, yes. The Shiny Rod told me that this Sorcery is called "Seven Words of the Seven Stars of Solais". I am now looking for a successor, will you be that successor?" Ursula pulled out her hand towards Akko.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Akko grabbed Ursula's hand and Shakes it.

"But still, your body might be a little bit weak to contain the magic, if it wouldn't be any trouble, would you need to train for some months."

"Yes!"

"Okay, We start today!" Ursula clapped her hands together.

"Already?"

"The sooner the better"

/Montage of Akko having late night studies of how the sorcery works, Exercising at the park each day, Drinking Apple juice, Practicing how to use a broom (and failing to do so) and studying for the test at Luna Nova/

(I'm sorry for having to cut this part short, but I have a really short fuse for montages)

"Well, aside from the fact that you can't ride a broom, I think you are ready."

"These are some tough months" Akko was fatigued from all the training her idol made her go through.

Ursula then pulled out a marble, she chanted something and golden energy started flowing into the marble. "Eat this"

Akko made an confused look. "I'm sorry, but... what?"

"This marble will give you my sorcery, don't worry, it will disappear once inside your body."

"I will need some water"

The Next day.

Akko, putted pencils and various objects into her bag, she wore a red jacket, a purple scarf, blue jeans and brown boots. She was ready to go.

"Mom, I'm ready!" Akko told her mom.

"My little girl, 14 years passes quickly doesn't it? Well, I wish you luck in this test" Her Mom went to grab something in the living. When she came back she gifted Akko a little white bird plushie, which has a star on its belly. The wings were light blue.

"Cute, isn't it? I brought as a little gift for your trip."

"Thank you, Mom" Akko said with gratitude and put the bird into her bag.

Akko went to the front door, ready. She steeped out to embrace the events that will occur today.

Luna Nova Academy, Front gate.

The front gate was a simple metal gate, colored black. Inside the gate was a Leyline portal, the one which connected all routes to Luna Nova. In front of the gate was a big grass field with a cobblestone road which lead to the academy.

Akko walked out from the portal, her head dizzy from the ride. She had to hitch a ride from an another witch to get here because a broom was required to carry a person into the Leyline portal. She couldn't hold her breakfast, so she ran fast to a nearby bin. She spilled some puke onto the floor as well.

When she was done she wiped her mouth with a tissue. She didn't look around carefully, so she slipped the puke she spilled out.

"Woooowww!"

Before she can fell to the ground though, her hands were pulled up by some sort of little creatures who looked like green flames. Faeries.

An orange haired girl came up to Akko and pulled Akko up onto her feet. The girl looked at Akko through her red colored semi rimless glasses and lent out a hand.

The girl was wearing a turquoise jacket, blue shorts and her hair was orange.

"It's would be a shame if you already made a scene on the first day. Thank you, Faeries." The girl said to the Faeries that helped Akko.

/Lotte Yanson

Sorcery: Faerie Charmer

With such an angelic voice, with the talents of singing, she can make Faeries help to do her tasks in everyday life. Although, her hair starts catching green fire when she sings for too long.

"Lotte Yanson, nice to meet you" She introduced herself.

"Atsuko Kagari. Call me "Akko"." Akko dusted her pants and picked up her bird plushie.

"We really need to get to the test on time. Why don't we walk together there" Lotte offered

"Sweet! on the day of the test, and I already made a friend" Akko said with one fist in the air.

School Auditorium.

The Auditorium was a big half circle room, with around four set of tables on different levels which , at the bottom leads to the stage. On stage was a single table, with a fish bowl on it. Every table was made from fresh wood. Lanterns were floating in the room, being the main source of light. Every row were filled with witches from all over the world, from Africa to Australian.

Akko, of course, sat next Lotte. She was reading the pamphlet given to her by the Faeries working here. On the top it read "Luna Nova Entrance Exam". Within was a bunch of pictures of many ingredients. Each picture was labeled with different points from 1 to 5, but one picture was labeled with a '?'. A mystery ingredient? Perhaps.

The lights of the room were then put out.

"Huh, is this part of the test?" Akko said in curiosity, a little bit of fear was in her.

A spine-chilling giggle was heard in the auditorium. A light illuminated over the stage.

An old hag in the uniform of black with wild messy white hair and a witch hat similar to the one Shiny chariot wore in her "Ursula" form. (A quick reminder if you forget, Shiny chariot's clothes change with her as well when she transforms)

"Hello there, Test sub.. I mean Examinees" the Witch greeted the crowd. Her voice could be enough to make a Minotaur shriek in fear. "I am.. "

"The Paralyzation Witch, Lukicfer" Lukicfer was cut if by Akko. The crowd stared at Akko. She then sat down again, embarrassed. She whispers "Sorry.. Force of habit"

"Ok, as I was saying. You are all here to become the next generations of witches. So, you better be well educated. In this entrance exam, you'll gather different kinds of ingredients scattered around in the examination area. Flowers are 1 points, Mushrooms are 2 points, Creature Horns are 3 (No creatures were actually harmed during the set up of the exam, they are all fake.) and So on."

"Uh, Miss, excuse me but there seems to be an extra ingredient on the list that isn't shown onto the screen. And you there, that was really disrespectful towards the teacher, suddenly cutting her off like that." Akko felt embarrassed and out her head down. The girl had platinum blonde hair, she wore a light blue shirt and leather pants, This girl... Is Diana Cavendish, future head of the famous Cavendish family.

"Ah... Good examination, Miss Cavendish. The ingredient here is a mystery ingredient. It's hidden somewhere and I'm quite sure that it isn't known much in the public. If anyone can retrieve it, It's a guaranteed spot in this school. Now... We shall escort you all to the examination area."

Akko raised her hand. She felt like she needed to asked something.

"Yes, miss?" Lukicfer pointed.

"Kagari. And I what to know.. Where are we going?"

"Good question. It's the place of dark hollows and terrifying floras. The Acturus Forest, but don't worry, we got all the area covered" Akko gulped at the statement, being sent into one of the most dangerous forests on earth was not a good thing.

Lukic walked out of the auditorium, and the students did the same.

Akko, with Lotte, walked on a stone path towards the Acturus Forest, from time to time, she would found mushrooms along the path swapping with flowers.

Being a bit scared by the environment she bumped into an another Examinee. The girl had pale skin, puce hair, wore leather clothes and a leather bag.

The girl stood up and examined Akko. Akko, on the other hand was bowing to her and saying sorry repeatedly. The girl spoken a word.

"I'm Sucy Manbavaran."

"Uh? Oh! Atsuko Kagari" Akko responded back. Feeling pleased that a potential new friend has told her her name.

Sucy looked down and saw Akko's bird plushie. She crouched down. She looked like she was chewing something in her mouth and then she spew out a purple liquid onto the doll. The doll's leg twitched.

"At least It's not Acid." Akko thought. Akko looked in amazement as the bird came to life and started walking. The bird was actually walking.

/Sucy Manbavaran

Sorcery: Alchemy Mouth

She can store any kind of chemical into her stomach and mix it inside of herself, and then spew it out at different speeds. A moving alchemy station, you could say.

The bird flew onto Akko hands, she looked happy until the bird flew up and pecked her left eye.

"Ahh!" Screamed Akko in pain. Lotte just stood there, panicking.

Sucy just walked away from the two, giggling. Unfortunately, No one was near them as most Examinees already walked ahead of them. Akko stared at Sucy as she left, covering her wounded eye. "Meanie"

At the Entrance to Acturus Forest. The Acturus Forest was filled with dark oak trees that sprouts dark green leaves. It felt like the myths of everything going in and not coming out are true after all.

Akko shakes a bit while staring at the gate. It's rusted metal bars and sharp design made it looked like something out of a horror movie.

Every Examinee there has been standing here for quite time, waiting for a signal. Then suddenly Ursula appeared on a broom and used her megaphone spell to shout "What are you waiting for?! Real witches doesn't have a countdown"

When everyone heard that they ran into the forest as fast as they could. Akko grabbed her bag and ran. Akko felt excitement, she is starting her own adventure, at her dream school. She thought of all the efforts in these past months, and one little tear of joy came out, she wiped it off.

"It has Begun"

Aw, dang I miscalculated. It's next chapter that Akko's taking the test. Oops sorry. Well, I'm almost finish with the next one anyways. So, stay tuned for next week's.


	4. The Shining Entrance

Finally, I have some time to post my stories. Sorry, For the slight disappearance. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Akko taking the entrance exam.

My Witch Academia Chap.4  
The Shining Entrance.

The Exam and started. Akko's heart pumped harder than it had ever before in her life. She felt excitement. She started looking around for ingredients. While some like plants or mushrooms aren't so guarded, others like horns are inside caves or other hiding places.

All the simple ingredients were flashing away like dust in the wind. Many had gone before her very eyes. She tried to take some, but others around her were faster.

Akko turned around to see more, then found Diana running around, with a bunch of mushrooms in her bag and she carried three horns. Bringing to the current total of 39 points and still increasing.

Akko had none. She has to find some, Fast. She ran deeper into the forest. She then slipped some mud and then slide on the ground, down a slope then sloped up into the air.

"Ahh!" She screamed. Then Akko crashed into a very familiar lilac haired girl. Akko immediately stood up from Sucy.

"You are the Definition of Trouble" Sucy stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Sorry!" Akko bowed to Sucy.

Sucy sighed and another scream was heard. Sucy looked around and saw Lotte in the sky. She tried to step aside, but was hit again. "Aw, C'mon!"

Akko looked at Sucy's hands, full of mushrooms and flowers. Sucy saw Akko looked at her and put all the items into her bag.

"How did you get them so fast?" Akko asked with some curiosity.

"Just grab em. In my country, witches fight for ingredients. With many Sorcery users, we are bound to fight." Sucy answered. "Plus, I think the secret "Ingredient" is here somewhere. I can practically smell it."

"Ah! It's relaxing. Isn't it? Looking at the youths gather ingredients and fighting over for them" Miss Holbroo- Uh, I mean Deci-Bell said with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's too relaxing." Gyro said with a sigh of boredom.

"How about we put out the Secret "Ingredient" already" A middle aged witch with brown hair said. Miss Finneran was her name.

"Indeed" Lukic agreed.

The trio Akko, Lotte and Sucy strolled through the forest calmly. Once you been here for a couple minutes, you can get used to it a bit.

Then they heard a scream. They ran to see Hannah and Barbara, who were both running with mushrooms in their bags.

They looked to the previous location of the two and saw IT.

"Mother of Chickens!" Akko screamed.

"A Cockatrice! Brilliant! No one would ever suspect that!" Sucy Said sarcastically

A Cockatrice. A giant chicken with the tail of a snake, wings like that of a dragon and petrifying breath. If looked from afar, it would look harmless, but look closely, it can be what costed your life.

"Run!" Lotte shouted. They all followed the order.

The Cockatrice followed after them. They run and occasionally trip stones. The path way was quite dirty with mud all over it. Akko and Lotte, were screaming for help while Sucy just mixes something in her mouth.

Sucy looked back for a bit and sprayed Purple gas from her mouth. The Cockatrice ran into the gas. It coughed and coughed, stopping it in its path.

They cheered. Akko felt excitement and Lotte and Sucy felt relief. The Cockatrice spread it wings, flapping it, causing the gas to be blown by the wind.

The trio ran into a downward hill and slipped down. They all crashed on top of each other. The Cockatrice took flight on its wings. Fortunately, it didn't noticed Our three young witches.

"Leg's so sore." Lotte said as she grabbed her legs and massaged them for a bit.

"We have got to defeat that thing before it hurts the other Examinees" Akko spoke

"Huh, like you can. You can't even collect some simple mushrooms." Sucy said sarcastically. Sucy touched her right leg. She hissed for a bit when she touched it. A wound.  
"The thing got my leg. I can only now sit here and do nothing." Sucy looked at the two. "Just leave me here."

"If we believe then we can. C'mon, we are going to get out there. Lotte, help me out" Akko said while striking a pose

Lotte nodded. Akko pulled up Sucy from the ground and Lotte supported her.

"Why would YOU help? I only did some weird mean things to you" Sucy asked

"My heart says that If I believe, then amazing things will happen." Akko said proudly. " even if NO one says I can, but if it's what I want, then I would do it. I just know that it's the right thing to do." Her eyes flashed like stars, her heart was golden and so was her aura.

They slowly walked up the slope. They almost slipped once, but managed to recover. They finally reached the top of the slope.

The three saw a little sprout on the ground. It grew some more vines.

"Not this again!" Akko exclaimed

But the plant didn't grew into a Mandrake. It sprouted a stick that was white, seven green marbles were aligned on it. A golden metal piece were on the top of the stick.  
The stick shined like stars. They rod of legends, the Shiny Rod.

Akko watched in happiness and grabbed the Rod with one of her hand.

"Oh my god! It's the Shiny Rod!" Lotte said in bewilderment.

"I can't believe it" Sucy said in disbelief.

"Come on! We are stopping that chicken" Akko said as her eyes flashed with sparkles.

The Cockatrice was happily rampaging through the forest, chasing after any witches in sight. Akko and Lotte let Sucy lay down on a nearby tree. Akko ran to the Cockatrice, while Lotte takes care of Sucy's wound.

"Hey! hey! You big Hen!" Akko waved over to the chicken. It gladly responded and chased The brunette. Akko ran and looked around. She saw a bunch of Mandrake's in the distance.

She ran strongly without trips. Before she reached the Mandrake she hauled to a complete stop and looked at the Cockatrice in its eyes.

The Cockatrice ran at full speed at Akko. When it reached Akko, She ducked and ran under its massive body. The Cockatrice couldn't stopped fast enough and was now struggling at the grips of the Mandrakes.

"That should keep em busy" Akko walked back slowly. She felt Brave and Proud. She looked to see Sucy and Lotte. She waved to them, but it seems she wasn't waving back to her.

"Fern Pack!" That was what Akko heard. Wait, no. They couldn't mean that. So, she concluded to the only possible replacement, Turn Back!. So, she did and she saw The Cockatrice right in front of her. She felt fear surged through her veins. She looked at the Mandrakes and saw them turned to stone. Akko gulped.

Akko ran as fast as she could. Tiresome befell her. She could practically feel the Cockatrice's beak right behind her. She was scared.

Then the Cockatrice opened wide and was about to eat Akko, but she felt... Air. Swift flowing air. She opened her eyes to see Sucy, riding her broom with Akko on it.

"You owe me" The Alchemy Mouthed Girl said.

"Thank you, Sucy" Akko said with gratitude.

The Cockatrice stared at the two. It spreads its wings. It lifts off from the ground, coming fast at the two Examinees.

"Ahh! Sucy, Fly faster!" Akko screamed.

"I can only go this fast with two people." Sucy responded back.

The Cockatrice caught up with them. It grabbed the tail of the broom. The two girls screamed as they were being thrown around in the air. The broom broke, and the Cockatrice threw the two witches up high into the air.

"My broom!" Sucy shouted

They eventually start falling down. Akko could see many places in the Acturus Forest, she saw Lotte looking up at them, using her hands to cover up her mouth, the Cockatrice with its mouth opened wide, the other Examinees staring at the Cockatrice, Sucy screaming and the Shiny Rod in front of her.

This could be the end...

(Flashback/

Akko was sweating hard, her training was tiresome. She had went to the gym for exercising, the park for 4 hour jogging and 3 more for Getting all the weird trash out of a local forest nearby and to the bin, there were even fridges, microwaves and some sort of rectangle headed little grey robots.

At the end of the day, she would sit down at a bench and report the day to Shiny Chariot (In her "Ursula" Identity of course).

"So how was today?" Ursula Said as she handed Akko an apple.

"It was tiresome, I guess. Question, after all this training, what spell will I use first?" Akko took a bite out of the Apple.

"Oh. I guess it's time for the first word. The first word is a word you use to start your journey, Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor. Remember it in your heart."

"Noctu.. Orfei Aude.. Fraetor." Akko repeated.

(Flashback End/

She felt like her body was shaking. She opened her eyes, Sucy was grabbing her, shaking her and telling her to wake up. She woke up to her full state of consciousness. She did what her heart felt wanted to do. She wanted to save all these Examinees.

She grabbed the Shiny Rod. Her eyes flashed like stars. Her arms was surrounded with a green astral glow.

"Noctu... Orfei.. Aude.. Fraetor!"The Shiny Rod shifted its structure and became the Bow that could vanquish Dragons, the Shiny Arc.

With all her remaining strength, she pulled the string. An Arrow of green energy formed in her hands. She knew what to do and she has to do it now!

"Shiny... Arc!" she let go of the string. The Arrow flew right into the Cockatrice's mouth. It bloated more and more. The Examinees, Lotte and Sucy watched in curiosity. It eventually blew big enough to explode in the air, bursting into streams of green and yellow. Everyone around watched in amazement from the lightshow.

A single Cockatrice feather was left in the Cockatrice's place.

"Heh... I... did.. It." Akko felt light headed. She felt her consciousness slipped away. She was knocked out from the mana drainage. She fell down with Sucy. Sucy grabbed the feather as they were falling down.

"Oh boy.. This is going to leave a mark" Sucy and Akko fell down.

But before she can feel the ground, she felt warmth. She looked to see a Big Faerie carrying her and Akko down to the ground carefully.

When they both reached the ground, Lotte thanked the Faerie.

"Oh Great Jennifer, I thought I was dead" Sucy hyperventilated. She looked to the Cockatrice feather. She calmed down.

"Oh, Sucy. That's... "

Akko was sleeping, with some bandages on her body. She was sleeping on a wooden bed with constellations carved into it. She woke up and looked at her surroundings.

The room was like an observatory, there was a desk across the room with maps of the stars and telescope on it. On the right of the table was a door. The ceiling were decorated with stars ad one big moon with a big telescope poking out of it.

"You seems to be feeling better now."

Akko looked to her right to see Ursula sitting next to her on a wooden stool with the shiny Rod in her hands.

"Absolutely, Chariot-Sensei. I feel better than the times I tried to fly a broom." Akko added

"You made a great first impression at the test today."

"What did I exactly do? I remembered that I had no points in the test. I don't remember exactly what happened."

"You used the first word to save other people and that's a great impression in my books and well, you did have one ingredient in your bag.

"Huh?"

"A Cockatrice feather, Rare and extremely useful. You had that in your bag. You passed with the mystery ingredient and I can only imagine how you got it."

(Flashback/

"Sucy, That's the Cockatrice's feather, why would you want it?" Lotte asked

"Don't you get it? This is the 'mystery ingredient' in the pamphlet. I am using this to get a spot in this school. They were really right, No one would expect 'This' to be the mystery ingredient." Sucy was about to put the feather in her bag.

"But,... Sucy." Sucy stopped her actions. Lotte turned to Akko.

Sucy looked at Akko. Her bag was empty. She felt a bit sorry. Sucy walked to the unconscious lass and put the feather into her bag.

"She owes me big time."

(Flashback ended/

"The Two... " Akko started tearing up.

"The Puce girl is getting medical attention at the nursery and the orange haired one is there with her, if you were wondering. They passed." Ursula showed Akko through a crystal ball.

"You passed Akko, You are in. This will be where you show yourself to the world. Welcome to Luna Nova"

Akko looked at Ursula and she looked back proudly.

"I'm proud of you and your mother will be, too."

Akko Felt happy tears on her face, she wiped them off with a handkerchief. She looked to through the the window at the top of the room, she saw the Big Dipper.

"My Witch... Academia."


	5. Class is in Session

My Witch Academia Chap.5

Class is in Session.

Akko was sleeping in her room, snoozing and hugging her bird plushie. She heard the alarm clock. Akko, being Akko, doesn't budge and stay sleeping.

"Akko, The day has come, how are you even sleeping?" Her mom shouted.

"The day? The Day! THE DAY! It wasn't a dream!" Akko woken up from her bed in her nightgown, a simple white dress with a white witch cap.

Akko rushed out of bed and into the showers. After washing up, She tied her hair into her signature ponytail. She dressed into a white sleeved shirt, with a black vest on top which extends down to become her skirt, a red ribbon surrounding her waist, black socks and black shoes. The signature Luna Nova Uniform.

She went down to greet her mom. She put her bag and Luggage bag in of the front door. She ate her breakfast with a steady paste to prevent choking. Akko then checked her bag and luggage for supply.

"Don't forget to write to me sometimes, ok?" Her Mom reminded

"Absolutely" Akko confirmed and hugged her mom.

Akko walked to her town's Leyline station. Inside of it was a huge circular room that has several other Leyline portal. Each portal has the destination carved on top of the portal. She walked to the one with "Luna Nova" on top and unfortunately, she had to hitchhike a ride again. She waited, but no one picked her up.

It was then that professor Ursula walked to Akko and said

"First day of school already. Time sure flies fast. Now, it seems you have a little trouble getting to the school, wanna hitch a ride?"

Akko nodded

"Okie Dokie, Hop on"

The Two flew into the Leyline portal. Akko almost puked, again, but managed to hold.

Luna Nova, Front gate.

The Two have arrived to the school. The Sensei and Student walked up to the academy's front door.

Akko looked around and saw Lotte and Sucy. She ran to them in excitement.

"Lotte! Sucy! Hey!"

"Oh hey, Akko" The two little witches greeted back.

"It's looks like we are on the same team" Lotte pointed out the red ribbon on their waist.

". . ." Akko made a confused face.

"Oh! You don't know? Three witches makes up a 'Coven' and these 'Covens' are their roommates, so to speak." Lotte explained, while Sucy holded up a manual. 'Luna Nova Academy: A guide to the best witch school of the west' It read. Akko took it and flips open a couple pages.

"Shall we get to our rooms to drop our bags?" Sucy asked.

"Ursula Sensei, I'm going now!" Akko said and waved to Ursula.

The trio arrived to their room. A simple one with two beds. One bed is a bunk bed, while the other is a normal one. A single wooden table was placed between the two beds. In front of the table was a window.

Everyone settled down and pulled out their luggages. All brought extra Luna Nova outfits. Each of them had a special set of stuff they brought themselves. Sucy had many ingredients in her bags. Lotte had a couple spare glasses and about 10 nightfall books. Akko had a shiny chariot poster, her white witch hat and her Shiny Rod.

After packing their stuff in, they proceed to go to their classroom.

/Class assortment,

Depending on the points received in the entrance exam, the students are divided into 9 Classes. Akko and Co. got into the top 18 students from 162 students who are accepted. Resulting in them being sorted into Class Woodward. (See where I'm going with this?)/

Their room was a big one like the auditorium. With only one table at the center of the stage and a bunch of wooden table for each 'Covens' to sit on. The Three witches got to sit on the second row, in the middle.

Akko's eyes wandered around the room. She saw a bunch of new faces. She saw one with a Dark skin tone and some sort of red makeup on the tip of her eyes. She saw another one with dark blue hair and a red clip in it.

Akko then looked at the person in front of her, Diana Cavendish. Diana sat down with her two 'roommates', Hannah and Barbara.

"Oh, looks who here? The Sorce-less!" Hannah Taunted Akko.

"I don't know what trick you pulled out there in the exam, but all I know is that you're just the same Sorce-less Akko." Barbara joined in.

"Girls, I would prefer you quiet down and don't make a scene on the first day."

"Yes, Diana." The two sat down and shuts their mouths.

"Diana Cavendish." Diana handed her hand out out for a handshake. "Sorry for my 'Coven's rude behavior. We just met today."

"Kagari Atsuko. We were childhood neighbors, so I know what they would do." Akko shook Diana's hand and looked at the two bullies with a sharp glare.

"This is the west Akko. Remember, First name first." Lotte pointed out.

"Oh right!"

The room was filled with conversations from other classmates. All of the students then sat down and zip their mouths after a teacher walked it. Lukic, the Alchemy Teacher comes in.

"Hehehe... Welcome Students. To the first day of class. I'm, as you know, Lukic, your Homeroom teacher for you this year and also your alchemy teacher. I hope you would all have a wonderful time here."

"Yes, We will!" Akko cut her off ,again.

"Miss Kagari, please do stop yourself from spouting at random moments." The Paralyzation witch said while pointing to Akko with a ruler.

"And you over there. No Hoods in class. Take that off" Lukic pointed to the table in the bottom left corner.

"Yes, Miss Lukic." The person said with a monotone voice.

The figure took off her/his hood. The figure was a boy, brown haired, average build. He looked very bored with the class.

"Thank you very much, Mister Hanbridge" The Old Teacher said.

"Hanbridge? As in, Andrew Hanbridge?" Gossips of that sort wandered around the room.

"I can't believe I'm studying at a school for girls." Andrew seems frustrated. Akko, thinks he isn't.

"Now Now, No need to be a downer. Now, everyone! Get into the auditorium! We are going to the opening ceremony and after that, we will have a physical test." The Homeroom teacher told to the students.

During the opening ceremony, many witches showed up to participate. Shiny chariot gives to the crowd a speech about how a great first year we are going to have. Diana was selected as a representative for this year's first year students.

She said something about every not disgracing the school and many other stuff about progressing and learning. Akko didn't listen to her well.

-After the Opening ceremony-

After all had put on their gym clothes. They all went to a field in the middle of the school, fresh grass runs along the ground of the field.

"Ok, the Physical test is, as you all know, a simple test which determines what your capabilities and strengths are." Lukic holded a pen and clipboard.

"This place would have some differences, right?" A student asked the Witch of Paralyzation.

"Correct. We will allow you to use your sorcery. So, Miss O'Neil and Miss Hannah, Please proceed to the 60 meter run."

"Yeah, Yeah!" A girl with orange hair that had red parts underneath which pointed upwards said in a laid back and calm voice with her hands behind her head. Her name was Amanda O'Neil.

'O'Neil' and Hannah both stepped to the starting line.

Lukic counted from 3 to 1. Once started, Amanda made a grin.

The American swooshed passed in a matter of 2 seconds. It was so fast like the wind. One blink and she's already finished. Hannah followed behind with 4.76 seconds using her Terraform sorcery.

Their Homeroom teacher writes down their statistics.

"How was that, teach?" Amanda said with he hands still behind her head. A little bit of sweat was on her head.

/Amanda O'Neil

Sorcery: Velocity Warp.

With careful concentration, She can run at an alarmingly fast paste. Although her brain would think slower than her body would move, so every time she uses it she has to predict when to stop and when to run. She will no longer hear all surrounding noise when in use of her sorcery.

Hannah, on the other hand, was stomping the ground at her time.

The other classmates go on two by two. Akko observed each of them to record and anylaze their uses and possible weaknesses. Although not a great thinker, she still remembers her sorcery notes, but somehow forgets her studying notes.

Many students had a wide variety of sorcery. One used her mouth to blow herself away to the finish line. One used explosions to propel herself with the knock back.

Andrew Hanbridge, he didn't even used his sorcery. He just ran normally. He finished with 8.64 seconds. He probably has a sorcery that's not great in running

The next test was long jumping. One girl had sprouted wings, which by the looks of it, just boosted her distance in jumping. Andrew though, still jumps like a normal man would.

"Does he even have a sorcery?" Akko thought. At least people in here class showed their sorcery once. Andrew, on the other hand, haven't showed a single glimpse of it.

After hours of strength grips, Sit and reach, Side stepping, Broom flying(which Akko failed miserably), Target practice(For people whose sorcery can fire projectiles) and Dummy punching(For strength enhancing sorcery), They finally reached the last test. Akko walked to Andrew.

"What's your sorcery?" She questioned the Boy.

"I believe it's none of your business." Andrew simply walked away to another location, eyeing Akko if she were to follow.

"That was mean" Akko said and huffed, with her arms crossed.

"He can be stubborn sometimes. It might be because of his past." Diana said towards Akko.

"Huh?" She responded in confusion.

"He had.. a somewhat horrible past. You know how people with sorcery are mostly 98% girls, right? He was humiliated and embarrassed by his peers in kindergarten for just having a sorcery. His 'friends' thought sorcery are for girls and therefore, he is considered girly. He was teased badly." Diana explained

"Are you childhood friends with him or something?"

"Yes, as we are both from famous families, we are bound to know each other."

"Well, he seems awfully grumpy. Does he ever want to not have his sorcery?"

"He never mentioned anything of that sort and he seems he doesn't want to either."

"So, he's just embarrassed by his power." Akko kept that in mind. "What's was his like anyways?"

"Ever heard of the wild hunters?" Diana questioned

"Yes, they compete to-"

"Not those hunters, I mean , like, the ORIGINAL Wild hunters. If I were to say it simply, he's a descendant of them."

"So, Wind related?" Akko asked

Diana nodded.

"Ok, everybody! Last test. Distance shot!" Their Homeroom teacher shouted as Sheehan held a golden little ball. "All of you will be tested for physical arm strength. Throw this ball as far as you can. It will make this chalk writes down the distance you threw it to. 2 tries total."

"Yeah!" Akko was excited. Finally, the last test.

"Miss Kagari, please step up." Lukic called out

Akko happily stepped up to the spot in the middle of the field. She held the golden ball in her hand. She threw the ball -only to have it go 11 meters. Luck wasn't on her side today. Throughout her test, the times the Words nearly activated was when she tried to ride the broom or it at least she thought it did, she only did good in the target practice because of the her Shiny Arc.

Her second time was further than the first -by only 3 meters.

Akko groaned in frustration. She walked out of the circle and sat down on a bench.

"Ok, next. Mister Hanbridge, if you please." The older witch said to the young man.

Andrew stepped up to the circle holding up the ball. He pulled his arm back into a position like that's of a baseball pitcher. He threw the ball. It flew out and unfortunately, landed only 7 meters away.

"Can I just throw once? It looks like a waste of time." Andrew asked

"Two is optimal, young man."

Andrew sighed and hold the ball. He was again in the same position as before. He concentrated, so he could at least get decent distance. Then he heard Hannah said. "You throw like A girl... A Girl... A GIRL" those words bounced around Andrew's head. It was as if time had slowed down for him to hear this particular set of words.

Andrew's hand clutched the ball hard. His foot and his eyes twitched. Suddenly, Wild Wind power flows behind the lad. The ball was infused with wind power. Andrew threw the ball. The infused sphere got launched launched into the air so high. The force blew wind behind Andrew, blowing dust, obscuring the vision of people behind him. The chalk was unsure itself, where did Andrew's ball landed. Once the dust clears, Andrew turned towards Hannah. His face was filled with rage.

"What did you just say to me?"


	6. Costume Party

My Witch Academia Chap.6

Costume Party

Everyone in the class was standing there, silent. Andrew stood in the middle of it all. Rage filled the lad. Hannah can't even pulled her eyes from his gaze as she knew she is gonna be in some trouble with the witch? uh, no! wizard? warlock? Warlock, let's go with that.

Andrew walked slowly towards Hannah, with his fists clenched. Hannah backed up slowly. She tripped a stone and fall to the ground. She backed up to a wall. Andrew was about to speak something, but then he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He clearly was trying to do something, but he was stuck completely, as if he was paralyzed.

Everyone in the class turned to their Homeroom Teacher, Lukic. Her eyes were red and pointed towards the boy. Her hair pointed up into the air.

/Lukic

Sorcery: Paralyzation

As demonstrated, She just paralyze people. She can focus on one single part or just freeze the whole body, if she wants. She once poured an eye enhancement concoction that helped made her eye stay longer without going dry. So, around 5 minutes is minimal. An hour is her maximum, but she becomes very tired after that. No wonder, she isn't chosen as the disciplinary teacher, or she will creep the guts out of students.

"Violence between students aren't allowed on school grounds, Mister Hanbridge. Unless it's a sparing match or the Samhain Magical Sports Festival, your threat isn't acceptable."

Andrew shed a sweat and gulped. After the Paralyzation, he backed away from Hannah with his hands in the air, showing no intention of harming her anymore.

"Oh, and your distance came in. 2352 meters." The whole class eyes widened. Some have their mouths opened wide.

-Time skip-

"What a weird first day." Akko said as she walks to her room with Lotte, Sucy and Diana accompanying her.

"Tomorrow would be even weirder, if I were to guess." Sucy said as she was chewing her mushroom gum.

"Tomorrow, I believe, is our first Witch training class." Diana spoken.

"That's great! Some real Action!" Akko had her hands up in the air.

Akko ran ahead and then saw Him. Andrew was walking in the hallway. He saw Akko and quickly walked out of her sight.

"Uh, Diana. Where does Andrew stay, exactly?" Akko asked.

"From the records, he sleeps in a room, Alone." Diana answered.

"That sounds awful!" Lotte responded.

"Well, since this is an almost all girls school. It's important to separate genders, so no trouble would be caused." Diana explained

"The only trouble here would only be caused by Akko" Sucy snickered.

"Hey!" Akko shouted at Sucy.

-Next Day-

"Welcome back to Class, everybody. I hope you all had a good night sleep." Their Homeroom teacher greeted. The students nodded.

"Today, of course, is our first Witch training class. Joining us later, will be the "Number 1" Witch by popularity standards, Shiny Chariot." She put a box onto the table.

"This box has a list of different tasks we could do/train. Chariot will pull something out and that something will be today's class. She should be here any minute now."

Everyone in class went silence as they waited for the number one Witch, except for Andrew. Akko eyes were glued to the door, waiting in intense anticipation. Her hands were shaking up and down like a little child. Diana did that too a little bit, until she remembered who she was.

Footsteps was heard in halls. A little laugh went off into the halls. "I have arrived!"

Everyone heads were turned to the door, not noticing the green portal Chariot stepped out of to get into the room. Once everyone saw her, some jumped back in surprise and some were flipped upside down, like when characters expects something in a moment, but then the character does/say something completely different.

The Homeroom teacher quickly scolded her. "Use the front door you, it's there to be used, not to be a prop." She said as she pulled Chariot's ear.

"Ow! ow! Yes! Miss Lukic! I won't do it again."Chariot responded. The Class watched either dumbfounded or just shocked to see their Homeroom teacher scolding the Top Witch

"Now" Chariot regained her posture. "You must the new first years that I'm expecting. Today, as you all must know, is your first witch training."

She put her hand into the box of cards. She shuffled them around. She pulled out a red card. Chariot turned the card towards the class.

"Infiltratration!" Shiny Chariot shouted towards the class. "Get into your costumes and meet me at the front gate everybody. We are going... to the Rastaban Ruins!"

"But, our costumes haven't come in yet." A dark haired girl with a red hair clip in her hair, Avery was name, told the Witch training teacher.

"That's where you're wrong, kiddo." She pointed both her index fingers at Avery. She waved her wand around. Wooden boxes appeared on every table.

Everyone opened their respective boxes and see their costumes, with every detail captured perfectly ,and washed.

"Get changed, everyone."

-TimeSkip-

"Looks about right. The cape is in perfect position and the hat is all the right colors." Akko said as she wore a white witch robe with a skirt only extending to above her knees, a red cape only reaching to her waist, a brown leather belt, a white witch hat with a four-pointed star and a red circle behind it, blue stockings and some brown leather shoes.

(Imagine Akko in an attire Similiar to Chariot, Episode 11 might help.)

"Well, It's Luna Nova, after all. The best clothes shall be made." Sucy was wearing a green leather dress with a brown leather poncho? on her shoulders, a black gas mask with a pair of googles, and brown pointy tipped boots. No one can see it, but she had a big smirk under her mask.

(Imagine Sucy's attire in the first episode, but with a black gas mask and a pair of goggles.)

"The training should be taking place in the Rastaban Ruins, if I'm correct." Lotte was wearing a red hooded dress, with white long sleeves, white frills along the body and ending with a knee length skirt. She had brown boots on and on her hood was fake wolf ears. She said it was based of a novel series.

(Imagine Lotte's cosplay in episode 4)

"Then let's go already!" Akko shouted with excitement.

Everyone in her class was at the front gate. Everyone had very interesting costumes.

Diana was wearing a light blue suit of armor without the helmet, with a holster on her waist to carry her wand.

Barbara wore a red shirt with no sleeves, a black vest with custom red and black gauntlets on her wrist, black cargo pants and shoes with red flame design.

Hannah wore a brown latex bodysuit with red stripes and one big black one near her hips. On her feet were custom made leather boots with metal edges that doesn't cover the bottom of her feet for sorcery using purposes.

Chariot had walked to the front of the group and said. "Alrighty! Now, with our costumes on, we can proceed to... ,drum rolls please, The Rastaban Ruins. A mysterious ruin known for dragons inhabiting it. People goes in, but never comes out."

"..." The class was silent.

"Just kidding, The ruins are perfectly safe. One of the school's previous teachers is actually living there, so with his 'improvements' on the place, we would go in without worries. Ok, now! Any questions! If none then please proceed to the portal."

Akko raised her hand.

"Ah yes, Miss Kagari."

"Is the 'teacher' living there Fafnir the manager for many witch agencies?"

Every student whispered to each other, wondering who this 'Fafnir' is. Chariot looked at her, a little bit shocked. Fafnir's identity wasn't much known by people of the world, yet here's someone who knows his name and occupation.

"Correct, uh.. Miss Kagari. It looks like you did your research."

"Akko, Who's Fafnir?" Lotte Asked her as they walked towards the portal.

"He's a super cool dragon that used to be a super cool warlock who saves people, but now he's retired. Many didn't know him because he works away from the social media and doesn't wants his name out in the public."

"You are One big geek, Akko." Sucy said and snickered.

Once all students are through the portal, Shiny chariot went through with them. They arrive at a cemetery-like clearing in the middle of a forest(NOT Acturus). Shiny Chariot walked to a stone tile on the ground and knocked on it 3 times.

A screen popped out from the ground. Many students seems bewildered by the machine. A dragon's face was on the screen.

"Ah.. Yes, perfect timing. Welcome all Class Woodward students to the Rastaban Ruins." Said the old dragon

"What do you mean by perfect timing?" Chariot asked the white dragon

"I just installed another trap into the total 350."

"How much do you need?!"

"As many as I want."

"Ok, Ok, can we please go on with the training."

"Never a patient one, eh Chariot. Ok, you may start explaining the rules to these clueless students now, Miss Du Nord."

"Du Nord?!" The whole class was a bit confused

"Please don't mind the name. Ok! As you all know, It's infiltration. It's like a little race. Mister Fafnir allowed us to borrow the first floor of his many 396 dungeon floors."

"396?!"

"Please stop interrupting. Ok, Two teams will be sent in the dungeon. Two people will be the "Dungeon Masters" and the everyone else shall be the "Crawlers". The Goal is to infiltrate and come back with the item at the end of the dungeon."

Chariot opened a map of the first floor.

"The first floor is complicated, but is the simplest of all the floors here, so don't whine. Two people will be the "Dungeon Masters" and the people who's left will be the "Crawlers". We will wait around half an hour for the Dungeon Masters to shift and customize the dungeon as much as they want, but they are forced to hide these special items around the floor."

Miss Du Nord pointed to a pile of stuff next to her.

"The Blade of Piercing Stones, The Book of Night's Dawn, The Torch of truth, The Pearl of Sparks and My Hat."

"Your Hat!?" Everyone except Akko questioned the teacher.

"All these items awards extra points and if you found them, they are yours to keep."

"Woohoo!"

Everyone there was looking at each of the 5 items. Lotte looks especially at the book. Constanze stared at the Pearl and Akko looks at Chariot's Hat with extreme determination, it looked like she was on fire.

"Any item not found by the crawlers will be awarded to the Dungeon Masters, if they want it."

"Now, The Two masters will be chosen."

Chariot put her hand inside, yet another box. She pulled out two cards. One card was puce and the other was dark blue.

"Constanze Amelie Von Braunschbank Albrechtsbeger" Chariot looked out of breath for a second.

"And..." Everyone stared, some with fingers crossed. Constanze was a bit pleased with being a dungeon master. Akko held the shiny Rod and shaking her hand up and down. Lotte stared with silence. Sucy did nothing. Hannah and Barbara were holding each other's hand.

Who could the second one be? How it will effect everyone in the trainings? Why isn't Diana's powers revealed yet? How long can I stall this Reveal of the second dungeon master... Whoops fourth wall breaking. Here it goes.

"Sucy Manbavaran!"

Everyone had terrified looks on their faces. Their faces looked like a vampire has sucked their blood out completely. Everyone's head slowly turned towards the potion-loving pyscho witch who was laughing maniacally at this predicament. She took off her mask for a bit for this very moment. Sucy stared into everybody's eyes.

"You are all going into the Super Uber Creepy Yggdrasil trial!" Sucy laughed Manically again. Everyone gulped. Sucy made a huge grin on her face.

"Or you can call it The Trail of S.U.C.Y for short"


	7. Dungeon Stroll

My Witch Academia Chap.7

Dungeon Stroll

Every Class Woodward students were sitting down on the ground on top of the Ruins of Rastaban. Some had chairs with them, for some reason. Akko sat down with Lotte while waiting for the dungeon to be reconfigured. Some of them were shaking from the fact of the two duo who is now dungeon masters. The two dungeon master, Sucy and Constanze, are what the classroom thought to be the worst duo ever combined. With Constanze's Genius inventions and Sucy's Herbal Intellect, The dungeon would probably a nightmare for anyone who enters.

Shiny Chariot stood up and said the following. "Ok, 30 minutes has passed and we shall now pick each people's partner."

"I'll call two random students and those two will be partners." Every children sat in a straight line. Hannah and Barbara were holding hands ,again.

"Lotte -and Barbara" Lotte walked up to the Witch of Fire.

"Diana -and Jasminka" The Cavendish heiress looked to the Russian witch.

"I hope we could cooperate greatly" Diana said to Jasminka.

"Akko-" Chariot spoke

Akko had many thought in her minds. Her sorcery ,which is already hard to control, might hold people back. She thought of many combinations she could had.

With Lotte, Her Faeries would help light up paths and Akko would fend of monsters.

With Amanda, She could scout ahead while Akko Clear the rest.

With Diana, well Diana would have brains to think of a strategy on spot. (She doesn't know what Diana's Sorcery is yet)

"And Avery" Akko had a confused facial expression. She had no idea who 'Avery' was. A girl with dark blue hair walked up to her. She had a single red hair clip and a pair of brown flight goggles on her head. A turquoise dress ,with sea-foam pants underneath, brown leather gloves, and black boots was her costume.

(FYI, she appears in episode 1 of LWA, not in my fan fiction's witch costume though)

"Avery, At your service!" The girl saluted. "I think we will make great partners. I heard you were the one who defeated the Cockatrice in the exam."

"Yeah, I was." Akko responded. "I hope we can cooperate."

"You must be wondering why the turquoise outfit. Well, I sorta got overly complicated with my last design, so I toned it down a bit. Well now that I think about it, I could've made more improvements. I reallyneedavesttogowiththisdress, Man, I havetogotothemalltogetimprovementstoo... Mutter Mutter Mutter." Avery muttered in a rapid succesion

Akko thought SHE was the only one in this school who mutters about matters in a rapid succession, well she now knows an another of her kind.

"Uh, Avery. Jeez, what is your sorcery? Being able to talk faster than the speed of light?" Akko joked

Avery gave a little chuckle. "Well, My sorcery allows me to concentrate forces of wind into my mouth, which can be ejected out like a missile. I can travels about 152 meters with it, but I have to face the opposite direction of where I'm going to go there, though.I'mveryusefulinagility. Mutter Mutter Mutter."

"Avery. Please stop, you are starting to scare me." Akko stopped the wind blowing witch.

"Ok, now that all teams are set, please stand on each trapdoor with your team number on it."

Lotte and Barbara was group 4.

Diana and Jasminka was group 2.

Hannah was paired with a girl named Elf chan.

Amanda was with a dark skinned witch named Wangari.

Andrew was grouped with a girl named Pure chan.(pronounced Pu-Re)

Akko and Avery's team number was 7. All trapdoors are set in a straight line. They are arranged in numerical orders from lowest to highest.

"All of you knows the rules, yes?" The Number One witch asked the students. All nodded

"Ok, Let's... Go!" She flipped a lever and all the trap doors burst open, dropping every student down.

Akko and Avery were hugging each other, screaming as they fall to the dungeon below. Before hitting the concrete floor, Avery blew wind out to the ground, slowing their speed. They eventually float down to the ground.

Every Group had fallen down into a room with three treasure chests, one was gold, one was silver and the last was bronze.

"Hello, Crawlers! I, the GREAT DUNGEON MASTER Sucy, welcome you all to the trial of S.U.C.Y. I hope you all have a pleasant time here. I award all who dares to enter, three chests. You can only open one. If you get unlucky, you may find a very dangerous monster. If you are lucky, then maybe one of the five lost items will be with you. Good luck!" THE GREAT DUNGEON MASTER Sucy spoke through a screen to every room.

-With Akko

Akko and Avery looked at the three different chests.

"Maybe I'll pick randomly and get lucky" Avery walked towards the chest.

"Wait, let's think this psychologically first." Akko said to her partner. "She would want us to think the gold probably has someone important, but it could be a booby trap."

"The bronze, people would think it's useless, but she might put a special item in to troll a group."

"Lastly, the silver is very neutral. It's so... Normal. It would have something a bit good or a bit bad. I say Silver is the best choice." Akko deducted

Avery walked to the chest and opened up the silver chest. The chest had the legend of Zelda sound effect and sparkles. Akko and Avery saw Chariot's Hat in the chest.

Akko grabbed it without hesitation and put it on her head.

"Yes! I got chariot's hat" Akko excitedly jumped up and down.

"Ahem, to the crawlers of this dungeon, one of the five lost items has been found by... Atsuko Kagari. All attempt of taking the lost item from her is permitted." Sucy cackles.

The duo walked out of the room. Surprisingly, they found the bronze chest in the next room.

"Oh, yeah and I forgot to tell. Even if you did chose the right chest, the "bad thing" in a chest will still be released in the next room, so instead of getting loots and the end, you now get to fight monster after the claiming of the loot."

The chest in group 7's room opened up to spew out a Mandrake, now with purple fog of poison.

The mandrake lashed out its vines to attack the two witches. Akko dodged the attack, while Avery thrust herself towards the Mandrake. Avery flew pass the cloud of purple gas.

"Avery!" Akko shouted. Avery had grabbed the Mandrake on its stem.

Avery held in as much breath as possible. She blew directly into the Mandrake's petal. The force blew the Mandrake's "flower" into the walls.

"Avery! That was quick... and Awesome!" Akko cheered Avery.

"Aw... Well, I have been practicing the recent move, but the perfect target never came. It seems that now it has." Avery spoke to Akko. Akko gathered the Mandrake's petal and Avery took what's inside the chest, A single Joker card with Sucy's face on it.

-With Lotte

Lotte and Barbara had picked a bad item in the first room. A Goblin with brown pants(It's mechanical, the goblin not the pants) stood in the middle of the room. It ran to the two and jumped into the air. The robo-goblin put its hands on Lotte's back. Lotte screamed as she tried to pull the goblin from her back.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Barbara set her hand and pointed at Lotte.

"Wait!" It was to late. Barbara had held hot flames on the little robot, melting the parts, piece by piece. Lotte screamed as the goblin was melted. Barbara patted on Lotte's witch costume quickly. She stopped suddenly

"Wait, isn't your costume supposed to be on fire by now?" Barbara asked

"Uh, I made it fire-proof, just in case."

"In case of what?"

Lotte went silent. Lotte seemed a bit disturbed by the question and walked to the door to the next room.

As the walked up to the next room, Barbara can't help but thought why would someone make a suit in case of fire... if the user herself can't use fire. It's a random, out-of-nowhere case, but Barbara still respected Lotte's secret.

-With THE GREAT DUNGEON MASTER SUCY

"Hehehehe" Sucy gave loud cackles as she watched each room of the dungeon, with Constanze tinkering with her Stanbot behind her. The two was cooperating perfectly. When the started modding the first floor, they only took 15 minutes and wasted 15 minutes on unnecessary extreme modifications like a maze trap floor room.

All the other groups ,that isn't Akko, Lotte or Diana, was in peril as they were faced with creatures of different races. Sucy liked their screams. It was music to her ears.

"Now! Constanze, shall we put in the "danger"." Sucy did air quotes as Constanze push a purple button.

Every room that each group was previously in, was now filled with purple gas, probably poison or sleeping gas, can't tell.

Every group screamed ,except for Amanda, as the gas came near. All of the group ran and went into one big room. The room was filled with walls connecting to one place or the other. They were floating platforms all around the room. Some parts of the floor opened and closed. Oh, and there is also little Fire Faeries all around the room for lighting. This -was the BIG MAZE TRAP DOOR ROOM.

-With Diana

"Purple gas, presumably poisonous. We better run, Antenoneko." Diana said as they started to run. The gas had came out of every corridor that enters this room, except for one big door at the center of the wall. They all need to find the right course to take now or be slept, or poisoned.

"I should put in some vines to slow down the gas." Diana placed her hands on the walls. Roots of trees started to burst out from the walls. The roots sprouted flowers, which slowly absorbs the gas. The cloud decreased in quantity.

-With Constanze

Constanze tapped Sucy on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Sucy said as Constanze pointed to a screen. It shows Diana with her veins inhaling the cloud of purple danger.

"Wow, Wow, Wow! What is that? Is that her sorcery? I should've studied each before this happened." Sucy facepalmed.

/Diana Cavendish

Quirk: Cavendish

As she is descended from a family of healers, she harness the power of plants to help her duties. She can heal injuries and command tree roots, yeah! That's about it!/

Sucy pressed a button and more gas came into the room. Sucy was pressing the button repeatedly without mercy. She broke it. Constanze watched in absolute silence.

The gas had overwhelmed the plants Diana had called. They were coming right for her.

"Jennifer! I thought I'd stopped it! Let's continue onward!" Jasminka nodded.

"Not so fast!" Sucy pressed a button!

A wall blocked their path. Jasminka and Diana stopped in their tracks to examined the wall. Jasminka walked back a bit. She rammed straight to the wall. Sucy watched in excitement. The wall made made from magic and bricks. There's no way she would break it!... She broke it! Sucy lost her excitement as Jasminka shouted for Diana to follow her through the hole she made in the wall.

/Jasminka Antenoneko

Sorcery: Spelldown

She can concentrate magic to become her strength. This ability has a second attribute, during activation of the sorcery, anyone or anything she touches will be depleted of their magic. Hence, why she can break down the wall that had a magic seal.

"How! C'mon this isn't fun! They were supposed to stop and get caught by the gas. The gas is perfectly breathable too.(Yeah, only for you, Sucy.)"

-With Lotte

Lotte and Barbara was running away from the gas. Lotte had a couple of Fire Faeries on her back(they were attracted to her).

Lotte looked at the many ways she can take in the room. She could run to a platform or a moving staircase, any way is possible as long as it reaches the big gate.

She looked back at the gas, with a face that looked like she had an idea that would possibly work. She still runs away from the gas.

-With Constanze

Constanze was spinning a pen in her hand. The plan of reconfiguring the dungeon while the crawlers were crawling, was Interesting, to say the least. A brief change of structure would cost a longer time for the crawlers to get out. Their plan was to move the main boss room to the the starting rooms. Sucy thought it was a good idea to troll everyone by saying that the end was at the start.

They thought of what they call, a perfect plan. They would let the crawlers go to the end and make them come back, in which they will all fight. When they reached the end, Sucy would have already inhaled all the gases, refilling her energy.(Sucy made the gases). She needs to inhale it back for a much faster cleanup.

Constanze pushed a blue button(Boy, They installed a lot of buttons.)

The whole dungeon starts to shake from the relocation of the main boss room. Every student can feel the vibration. Many just thought of it as a slight shake, but Diana and Lotte thought not. They both knew that it was the sound of something moving back to where they started, but how will they get back with all this cloud of poison or sleeping gas.

Diana couldn't do anything, but Lotte had an idea.

"Wait here Barbara. I got something to try." She said as she runs towards the gas.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Barbara questioned the Finnish witch.

Lotte has stopped in front of the cloud of purple gas. She sang a Quick little song. The Fire Faeries on her back spew out fire at the cloud. They cloud exploded throughout the halls that it covered. The explosion wasn't big, but was still noticeable. No damages were done to the walls.

Sucy sat on her chair, jaw dropped.

"Oh! Come On!" She raised both her arms into the sky.

All teams saw the cloud dissapeared. Diana's and Lotte's group were the first two to run towards the direction the cloud was previously at. Akko's group saw them and quickly followed. Amanda and Wangari caught up to their shenanigans. Andrew just followed. Some teams were still headed for the big gate without knowing the exit is behind them.

All the teams mentioned in the last text ran for the gate. The doors of the gate to the final boss room were closing down. Lotte's group and Diana's group were running side by side. Lotte ran faster and got into the door. Diana followed. The two teams got in. The doors closed down.

The two team were now Inside the final boss room.

"You two! YOU Two! YOU TWO!" Sucy was standing in front of the two teams. Her face was blocked by shadows. She had a really furious expression on her face. Constanze appeared behind her and pressed a button on her remote. The floors opened up many holes to reveal pitfalls and many other contraptions that sprays out fire or some other kind of dangerous concoction. A giant Stanbot appeared from the ceiling.

"You TWO Ruined MY MASTER PLAN!" Sucy made a devilish and I mean, Devilish Grin.

"Now... I'm going to bring you THE MASTER PAIN!"


End file.
